Through Open Eyes
by annie.cassidy.50
Summary: The day of the festival of friendship is coming up soon, but Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are up to no good yet again. The two of them tease Sweetie Belle for her stage fright which only intensifies her worries. Will Sweetie Belle find the courage to face the crowds? Will she overcome this irrational fear? Will the two bullies finally learn their lessons?


Through Open Eyes

Our story begins here in Ponyville; more specifically, at Ponyville Elementary. Miss Cheerlie was telling her class about the parade for the Festival of Friendship. "As you all know, the Festival of Friendship helps us to remember the day the Elements of Harmony were brought back" she said. "You will all have the opportunity to be in the parade tomorrow" and the class cheered upon hearing this. "I want each of you to make your own float representing any one of the elements of harmony. The winner will receive a gold trophy as well as extra credit" she explained. "Whichever element you choose, make sure that your float really resembles it and put your heart into your design!" The school bell rang, telling the students that school was over. "Class dismissed" Cheerlie announced "And remember, put your heart into it!"

Outside, the Cutie Mark Crusaders met up at their usual spot, "Oh boy! We get to ride in the parade!" said Scootaloo excitedly. "Yeah! And we get to make our own float, too!" Sweetie Belle mentioned. "We gotta start comin' up with ideas" Applebloom stated. "How about we meet up at the tree house" Sweetie Belle suggested "Great idea!" With that, the three friends set off to their tree-house. But what they didn't think about was that they would be going up against their greatest rival, Diamond Tiara.

Out at the playground, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were discussing their devious plan. "With those three entering the competition, we won't stand a chance!" Diamond Tiara stated disgustedly. "But what can we do?" asked Silver Spoon "We can't just get them to drop out of it." Silence fell for a minute; then, Diamond Tiara replied cleverly "Maybe we can" "But how?" "Simple, we look for the weak spot and attack it!" Silver Spoon didn't want to follow through with such a mean plot, but she had been friends with Diamond Tiara for a long time and didn't want to ruin their friendship. "So are you in or are you out?" "I am so in!" "Just what I wanted to hear!"

At the tree house, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were discussing ideas for their float. "So, which element should we pick?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Well we're all friends, right?" Scootaloo implied "Right!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle replied. "And we've always been there for each-other" "Yeah, y'all stood up for me when I was gettin' picked on" "And you two were there to cheer me up when I was sad about not being able to fly". "So we should choose magic!" answered Sweetie Belle "Right!" said Scootaloo. "But what should our float look like?" Sweetie Belle asked. They thought for a moment and then, Scootaloo shouted "I've got it!" The other two looked at their friend with curiosity "You know that magic dust that Twilight uses to make plants grow faster?" "Yeah" said Sweetie Belle "Well, maybe we could plant flowers and put the flower pots on the float. Then, we can sprinkle the dust on them" "Yeah! And I could write a song for us to sing!" "And I could make costumes fer us ta wear!" Then, the friends drew their plans out on paper.

Later on, the trio met outside with all of the materials necessary for building their float. After a while, they decided to take a break. "This float is gonna be epic!" Scootaloo declared "How's yer song been comin' along, Sweetie Belle?" asked Applebloom. "It's going alright" Sweetie Belle answered "But I'm kind of nervous about singing in front of others". "Why? You're a beautiful singer" "I know, but seeing all of those other ponies staring at me and watching my every move kind of scares me." Not long after Sweetie Belle said that, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached. "Hi, girls" Diamond Tiara said "We just wanted to wish you good luck." "After all, you're going to need a lot of it." Silver Spoon chimed in. "I know we need luck, but why that much?" asked Scootaloo. "Oh, no reason" said Diamond Tiara "Just that poor Sweetie Belle's too weak to face all of Ponyville. Once she notices all those eyes staring at her she'll be too scared to say anything, everypony will laugh at her and she'll never want to be seen again!" "Well good luck again, girls." Silver Spoon said, although she felt rather guilty about joining in. As the two walked away, one bystander shouted "You take that back!" and Diamond Tiara glared at him "Eh heh heh; I mean hey, Pip, where's the Commander Hurricane helmet?" "It's over here, Button" Pip replied.

After the bullies left, Sweetie Belle admitted "Maybe they're right, maybe I am just a coward and I'll never be able to face my fear." "Don't listen to them. After all, you've sang for us." Said Scootaloo "I know, but that's different" "Well, maybe we can help ya" Applebloom suggested "Pip! Button! Come here and listen ta Sweetie Belle's singin'" "Why?" Button replied in a rather annoyed fashion "Because we'll buy you a milkshake if you do." Scootaloo answered "Ok, deal!" Once the small audience was formed, Applebloom said "Alright, Sweetie Belle, let's hear yer song" "Ok" she replied nervously. The young filly stammered "Just-just- just-p-put your hoof in-." She began to feel anxious as she witnessed the crowd fixing their eyes upon her. When she realized her mistake, tears welled in her eyes and she dashed away as fast as she possibly could.

Meanwhile, at the ice cream parlor, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were discussing ideas for their float. "Great! Now that those babies have been taken care of, there's no way we can lose!" said Diamond Tiara gleefully. Silver Spoon simply sat there in silence, regretting her choice of joining in with the bullying. She never wanted to hurt anybody, but she was afraid that Diamond Tiara would betray her and leave her friendless if she ever denied her. "So, here's what I've decided on" Diamond Tiara said "We're going to make a float representing the element of magic" "And how will we do that?" "We're going to act out the story of Cinderella. I'll be Cinderella and you'll be the Fairy Godmother." "Sounds great!" "Yeah, but you're going to have to take those dumb glasses off if you want that role." "Why?" "Because everypony knows that fairies don't wear glasses" Silver Spoon thought for a moment; she knew that she'd have a hard time seeing without her glasses, but she had always dreamed of doing an act with her friend. Finally, she said "Oh, alright" "Good! Now, there's one thing I need you to do" said Diamond Tiara "I need you to stop by The Carousel Boutique and have Rarity make our costumes." "But what if she finds out about what we did to her little sister and doesn't accept?" "Just tell her that my daddy will cover it." "Alright, I'm on it!"

At The Carousel Boutique, Rarity was working on some outfits for her clients. Suddenly, she heard the tingling of a bell. Silver Soon then walked in and Rarity asked her "How may I help you?" "I need two costumes made for me and my friend by tomorrow." She then handed Rarity the sketch. Rarity looked it over for a minute before saying "Hmm…. I'm not sure, I have quite a few requests already" "That's fine, but my friend's dad will pay you for the costumes and he does have a lot of money." "Well, I don't want to take on more than I can handle" Rarity thought "But I dread the thought of this filly not having costumes tomorrow." After thinking for a while, she accepted the request. But not long after Silver Spoon had left, Sweetie Belle dashed in sobbing and with eyes full of tears. "Why, Sweetie Belle, whatever's the matter?" Rarity asked. Sweetie Belle explained everything that had happened to her. "Oh! That's terrible, Sweetie Belle, nobody deserves to be bullied; I'll handle this. In the meantime, you shouldn't allow them to drive you down because you're a wonderful singer." "That's easy for you to say! You never get nervous when you face crowds." "Actually, I sometimes do." "You do?" "Yes. One time, I had to model a line of clothes I had made and I was nervous that I might trip and fall in front of the crowd." "What did you do?" "I practiced a lot so that I would know how to keep myself from falling. Now, maybe you would like to help me with some of the requests I've received; it may help take your mind off of your troubles." "Ok".

So the two sisters worked on the requests given by clients. Rarity stitched the fabric together and Sweetie Belle added on accents. As she worked, Sweetie Belle sang a song that she had made up on the spot. "Believe it, Sweetie Belle! You are a very gifted young filly and your sweet serenade filled my heart with joy." Rarity complimented. "Thanks, Rarity. But, what if Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were right? What if I get scared and forget the words?" "Oh pish, pay them no mind. After all, they aren't the real enemies." "They're not?" "No. It's your own fear that's your enemy. The best way to defeat that enemy is to focus only on the reason why you love singing." "Well, I love to sing because it's kind of like telling a story with music." "See, you're doing it! Besides, with all of the help you've given me, I'll have time to watch your performance." "Thanks for helping me, Rarity. You're the best sister I could I ever have!" "And you are too."

The next day, The Cutie Mark Crusaders gathered together to practice one last time before the parade. "Alright, I think that should be enough practice" said Apple Bloom "Now, let's make sure we have everything we need; I've got the costumes" "I've got the magic dust" said Scootaloo "And I have my voice" said Sweetie Belle "Great! 'Cuz the parade's gonna begin real soon." Just then, Rarity approached the girls "Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said with delight "Aren't you supposed to be in the audience?" "Yes, but I just wanted to say 'good luck'." "Thanks Rarity" "Now, what should you remember?" "That it doesn't matter if we win or lose?" "Well, yes but there's also something just as important to remember." "What's that?" "If you get nervous, just pretend that we're singing together with no pony watching." "Ok, I can do that" "Good luck again girls." After Rarity left, a message was delivered over the speakers announcing that it was time for the parade to begin and that all participants must return to their floats.

Once the parade began, an array of displays wandered along. They all revealed a vast majority of dazzling displays. From the high intensity of the battle between Commander Hurricane and the leader of his enemy forces, to the clowning of Dinky and Twists' comedic routine "They`re quite a crowd Dinky and Pickle oh her clownastrophacle clownnnn." Dinky chimed. In the background, Diamond Tiara was tearing up a little because the clown appeared somewhat creepy. After that float had been revealed, another one wheeled down the line. This one portrayed the dazzling passage from the story of _Cinderella _as the Fairy Godmother transformed the princess' old rags into a gorgeous ball gown. The crowd was wildly enchanted at this display.

Soon, it was time for the Cutie Mark Crusaders to reveal their float. As it rolled along, the three friends began to sing this song:

(To the tune of _Where Dreams Begin _by _Disney_)

All: Just put your hoof in mine go where friendship stars

Sweetie Belle prepared herself to sing her solo and finally, the words came.

SB: Everyone has their own ray of sun

There's one for we three

Yes, it's a mystical light

That shines high up above

Where we all can see

It shows us the way

Leading us straight down the path

Right to a happy amity

Its celestial glow will help our bond always grow

So take my hoof don't let go and you'll see

All: Just put your hoof in mine and then we'll go where friendship starts

We'll laugh and we will cry as soon as we go where friendship starts

It's a place that is right and we can reach new heights it's no other place you've ever been

Skies are clear when you are where friendship starts

AB: Everyone wants someone they call their bud

Who truly holds the key

So if you open your heart it will open your eyes to all that can be seen

You don't need a globe to show the trail you're on

'Cause you already know the way

(Already know the way)

Signs will appear as you draw ever so near

'Cause there's no need to fear

Come this way

All: Just put your hoof in mine and then we'll go where friendship starts

We'll laugh and we will cry once we arrive where friendship starts

It's a place that is right

Where we can reach new heights

It's no other place you've ever been

Skies are clear when you are where friendship starts

Where friendship starts

Where…friendship… staaaaaaaaarts

As the song finished, sparkling dust showered down and flowers quickly sprouted up. The crowd went wild!

After a moment of pondering and choosing, the judges announced the winners. "We have a tie for third place!" announced a male judge "In third place we have Button Mash, Pip, and Featherweight with their Commander Hurricane float." The female judge finished. "Also for third place, are Dinky and Twist with their comical float!" "The second place winners are…" the judge paused for a moment. Finally, she said "The Cutie Mark Crusaders and their friendship garden!" They cheered upon hearing this news and held their heads high with pride. "And, finally, the winners of the entire competition are... Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with their Cinderella story!" That final announcement marked the end of the competition.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were discussing the results of their performance. "I'm not surprised that I won." Diamond Tiara stated. "After all, nopony could ever top _**my **_brilliant ideas. Right, Silver Spoon?" Silver Spoon was staring ahead as she witnessed the CMC talking

amongst each-other. "Second place isn't so bad" said Scootaloo "Yeah, I had a lotta fun anyway" Apple Bloom mentioned "Me too" "Me three" Sweetie Belle chimed in. Observing the treatment each of the friends received told Silver Spoon the way friends should treat each-other. "Silver Spoon? Hello?!" "I'm sorry, Diamond Tiara, but I can't hang around with you anymore" "What are you talking about?" "Now that I've seen the way those three treat each-other, I know that there are better friends out there." Then, she walked away.

The CMC were chatting amongst each-other, when they suddenly noticed Silver Spoon approaching them. "Oh great!" said Scootaloo with much dread "Here comes Silver Spoon." "That gal's probably come ta brag about beatin' us!" "I don't know, maybe she just wants to congratulate us. I think we should give her a chance." "Go ahead, Sweetie Belle, but don't be surprised if all she does is boast about winning." Silver Spoon approached the trio and then, realizing that she was being ignored, put her gold medal around Sweetie Belle's neck and began to walk away. "Wait, Silver Spoon!" Sweetie Belle called "Why are you giving this to me?" "Because your float was better" "Are you kidding?" Scootaloo said in disbelief "Yours was fantastic!" "Yeah, but I was so klutzy that I fell" "You're not hurt are you?" Sweetie Belle asked "No, but I feel so sad about leaving Diamond Tiara". "Why were ya hangin' out with her in the first place?" asked Applebloom "Well…" Silver Spoon started

(To the tune of _If I never knew you_ from _Pocahontas_

SS: If I never knew her

If I never felt her kindness

I would have no idea of

How kind others can be

And if I never hugged her

I would have reached an end

On how to find a friend

SB: In this world so full of fear

Full of sadness and lies

I can see the light so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

SS: I was so grateful to her

I'd have lived my life in terror

Scared forever

If I never knew her

I thought our friendship would never be

No way would we sing this song

I never knew that courage could be so strong

All I was left with were words so strong

But now I know that I was wrong

CMC: Now that we all know you

We now understand why

You weren't truly mean; just afraid and shy

We can start a friendship that is true

Now that we know you

"You don't have to feel sad or alone anymore, Silver Spoon" said Sweetie Belle reassuringly "We'll be there for you whenever you need help". Suddenly, out of the blue, a vibrant light sparked. "Sweetie Belle, look!" cried Scootaloo "Huh?" Sweetie Belle questioned. She looked behind her and soon discovered a marking of musical notes and hearts on her flank "I did it" she said astoundingly "I finally did it! I got my Cutie Mark! But what's my talent?" "I think your Cutie Mark is telling you that you're a gifted singer and a true friend" Silver Spoon suggested. "How 'bout we all get some ice cream ta celebrate." Applebloom recommended "I'm in" Scootaloo said "Me too" stated Sweetie Belle "How 'bout you Silver Spoon?" Applebloom asked "Me?" Silver Spoon asked "Of course" said Scootaloo "We are friends now" "Well, I guess I could come" "Yeah! Cutie Mark Crusaders!" the three friends shouted. ." Can I come too?" asked Button "I'll buy you whatever you want". "Ok" said SweetieBelle and they all headed to the ice cream parlor. So, everything turned out alright four our heroes in the end and they even made a brand new friend that day.

The End.

Do you want to know what happened next? Then click on this link

watch?v=dGraTtydat0

Thank you, Hasbro and the MLP creative staff, for airing and creating the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; the show that inspired me to write this story. Thank you, Disney, for creating the songs _Where Dreams Begin _and _If I never knew you_, which inspired me to create the parodies in my writing.

[b]Title:[/b]

[b]Author:[/b]

[b]Rating:[/b]

[b]Characters:[/b]

[b]Classification:[/b]

[b]Spoilers:[/b]

[b]Warnings:[/b]

[b]Summary:[/b]

[b]Disclaimer:[/b]


End file.
